


Communications

by Rubymoon_Snape



Series: Blind Keith [13]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blind Keith (Voltron), Dads of Marmora (Voltron), Depressed Keith (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen, Keith (Voltron) was Raised by the Blade of Marmora, Keith and Regris are best friends, Tech Genius Regris, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 19:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21002627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: Regris and Keith work with Thace in communications to see if either had an aptitude for it.





	Communications

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note: This is the thirteenth story in the Blind Keith series.

"Communications"

It was several phoebes since the freezer incident, and it was finally time for the two kits to join Thace in the communications room. Technology never really interested Keith, mostly because he couldn't see it. Regris, on the other hand, was extremely excited for that particular quintant. Keith had a hunch that his best friend was going to have a knack for technological stuff.

They arrived in the communications room together and were greeted by Thace. "Regris, Keith, come in, kits."

Keith immediately tucked himself against his Daddy with practiced ease, nosing his chest. "Hi, Daddy."

Thace nosed Keith's hair and ruffled Regris's headfur. "I have a lot of things to teach you two. So, let's get started."

It ended up being a long and boring quintant for Keith since he didn't have any interest in the technology stuff. That wasn't to say that he didn't learn anything. He learned how to differentiate by sound the different tech systems, the difference between breathing and the hum of technology, and how to determine if something has been tampered with. 

Regris was having the time of his life learning all about the different systems, which he also described to Keith (with Thace adding little details Regris missed in his description), and different programs he will learn more about later on.

Keith and Regris left the communications room later that night, accompanied by Thace. Regris was nearly bouncing in excitement when Thace dropped him off at his pack's nest room along with an apology and explanation of the kit's excitement. Thace noticed Keith seemed down, so he scooped up his kit and nuzzled him. "What's the matter, my kit?"

"Regris found his area of expertise, and I'm happy for him, but what if I don't find mine? What if I don't have an area of expertise because I'm blind?"

"Oh, kit. You'll find your area. You have only tried two areas. There are many, many other areas for you to try, like flying."

Keith looked at him. "Am I allowed to try flying, Daddy?"

"One quintant, kit. One quintant."

Fin


End file.
